


I Am Ready

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which Tony dies for the world.AKA Tony dies, Pepper and the others mourn, there are videos and then a child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daily updates -hopefully.
> 
> Also, I watched the second Endgame trailer...I'm scared lol! Pain. That's all we Marvel fans get.

Thanos was dead.

The missing half of the universe had been restored.

They had done it.

They had _actually_ done it.

The final step had been completed. 

But no one had realised or known of the price to restore the worlds.

Except for Tony. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

All of the survivors had gathered in Wakanda once again to wait for all of their lost ones to return. Pepper had her hand on Tony’s shoulder, his arm was around her waist. They watched as Shuri clutched her brother tightly, as Steve cried into Bucky’s neck, as the Guardians group hugged and then cried when a green woman appeared, as Dr Strange shook Wong’s hand with a smile, as Sam was pulled into Steve and Bucky’s hug and as Wanda fell to the floor sobbing as Vision never returned with her.

 

“Mr Stark!” Tony turned just in time to feel arms wrapping around his waist desperately, he clutched the young boy and the two slowly fell to the grassy ground.

“Hey, kid.” He whispered into Peter’s hair letting his own tears trickle silently down his cheeks and into brown locks, 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

There was a celebration within the halls of the Wakandan palace. Everyone was dressed in the finest of clothes, unsurprisingly, Tony was sporting his favourite purple suit to signify the peace in the world as that was one of the connotations of the colour. He and Pepper danced, they had managed to get married within the months of devastation in an attempt to bring some light into the world.

“I love you, Pepper.” She smiled, her forehead pressed against his as she looked into his eyes,

“And I love you, Tony.” They shared a kiss as the dance ended and made their way to the buffet to grab some more wine and a small plate of food before separating to mingle a bit. 

 

Things were good. Tony had made his peace with the Rogue Avengers. They had hugged it out and all that jazz. He finally got the girl and everything was finally…working out for the better. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Tony sighed and slipped out the back door to stand on the balcony when no one was watching, too busy talking and laughing and being happy. The setting sun beamed down on him, covering him in the beautiful light. He swallowed the remainder of his champagne before setting it down on the ledge. He closed his eyes and faced the sun before sighing heavily and opening them again, he stared straight ahead at the wonderful nature of the African kingdom.

“I’m ready.” He whispered, "I am ready."

 

A sudden gust of wind whirled before him as a skeletal woman cloaked in darkness stood in front of him. Atop her dark hair sat a crown soaked in black. She stared at him with hollow eyes and a sad smile.

“My dear Anthony.” Her voice was almost soundless as she spoke to him. 

“Lady Death.” He greeted,

“Have you said your farewells?” She murmured looking over his shoulder and into the room where smiles and laughter filled the walls. Tony looked back and gave his own sad smile,

“No.”

“Anthony.”

“It is a time of celebration. Who am I to ruin it?” She stared at him with an unamused look, “I left videos for them.”

“I suppose that is better than nought.” 

 

She leaned forward and pressed cold crimson lips to his forehead.

Her lips remained for several moments.

“Peace be with you, Anthony Stark, my Merchant.” She whispered against his forehead before pulling away. She smiled at him sadly, “I shall see you again in only a handful of seconds.” 

 

He closed his eyes gently.

Inhaled deeply.

The stone floor hit his knees.

He exhaled.

Slumping to the left.

Body on the ground.

Air gone.

Darkness came and never left.

Life let go of his hand as his fingers became entangled with Death’s.

She led him to peace.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Pepper looked around for Tony and saw him outside staring up at the sleeping sun with closed eyes. She smiled and began to walk towards him. 

He fell to his knees.

Then to his side.

He didn’t get up.

She screamed. Glasses of champagne falling from her hands and shattering on the floor.

 

People rushed out to the limp body and…it was confirmed that he was dead. A heart-wrenching silence filled the room before agonised sobs blanketed them. Rhodey held Pepper as they both cried. No one knew what to do as they looked to the body now covered with a table cloth. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

They all gathered in a room several hours later where a series of videos were lined up to play on the screen.

“Shall we?” Someone had said and there were several murmurs that meant yes. Tony appeared on the screen causing sniffles to rise in the room.

 

_He smiled sadly into the camera._ _“I don’t know where to start. This is rather morbid, really.” The man on the screen cleared his throat, “I’ve got a long list of people to talk to -well about…I don’t know how to address this. To be fair, I hardly know what I’m doing. I should mention that I never thought I’d be doing this or at least…speaking to so many people. Before I name people, I guess you all want an explanation.”_

 

There were more murmurs of agreement. Everyone wanted to know.

 

_“There is always a price. In this world and I suppose the rest, there is always a price to pay. Nothing is free. Let alone the one thing we needed to do to restore the other half of the universe. Some would say I made a deal with the Devil. Or rather another one depending on how you view me.” He chuckled bitterly, “People have always thought I had the Devil on speed dial.” He bit his lip, “Thor -or rather Loki, I suppose, was not the first otherworldly being I had met. In my youth, I came across a young girl. In a way, this little story resembles that of Beauty and the Beast, in regards to the Prince's transformation to the Beast.”_

_He shook his head and chuckled lightly, “I’ve always loved Disney movies. But that’s not the point. I came across a young girl. She was battered and bruised and more or less in my way. As I had been walking towards her on my way to a party I think, I noticed people avoiding her like she carried a disease. It disgusted me. Believe it or not, but I’m not all that evil. I am not the villain despite what many believe. So I crouched down before her. Offered her my hand and asked her what happened over a nice cup of coffee._

_S_ _he told me. I asked how I could help after slipping several piles of $100’s into her shabby bag. She said she didn’t need help, but I insisted._ _She continued to refuse and so I asked if she had anywhere to stay. She said no and I took her to my apartment. Let her take the bed after cleaning up and helping her with her wounds. I took the couch. When I woke up the next day, she was gone. The money I’d given her was on the bed with a note. Unbeknownst to myself, I had passed her test.”_

_He looked off to the side for a minute, “The next time I saw her was probably my first near death experience. Poison, I believe. She appeared and saved me. She introduced herself too. She goes by Lady Death.”_

 

Thor gasped, eyes wide as he looked to Loki (who was alive). The two shared a look.

“I had no idea she would acknowledge a mortal like that.”

“There had been many a talk of a Merchant of Death,” Loki replied to his brother,

“That’s what Tony was called when SI was selling weapons.” Pepper murmured,

“He always loathed that name,” Rhodey added.

 

_“She was there in Afghanistan. Probably keeping me alive enough to build the arc reactor. That rusty car battery wasn’t doing much good.” He chuckled._

 

Everyone noticed the tear trickling down his cheeks.

 

_“What I’m trying to get out is, I made a deal with Lady Death. She would restore the universe in exchange for my life. I didn’t tell you all because I knew you’d insist on finding another way. I was ready to go. Well…I suppose at first I wasn’t. I had finally gotten that fairytale ending I had dreamed about my whole life. I had the girl and the family. I had happiness. So I am sorry for not telling anyone, but what’s one life for half of the universe? It was the price to pay and I paid it with a smile.”_

 

The video ended and another popped up seconds later. No one started it until they had their crying under control -or at least some form of control.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the slightly less painful videos now. 
> 
> I recommend tissues. But this chapter might not be as bad as the next one. Fair warning and all.
> 
> DoesithelpthatIcriedtoo?
> 
> Also, I'm coming to realise that I should stop saying how many chapters there will be because at this rate I might sneak a fifth one in. No promises, but it could happen.

_“I guess I should go through people now. Umm.” The man on the screen murmured and grabbed what looked like a list of names on a piece of paper, “Wanda.”  
_

The witch looked up, startled that she was mentioned.

 

_“Yeah, I can just imagine the surprise on your face. I’ll cut it to the chase as you don’t like me and I..well, I don’t dislike you or like you. The bomb that killed your parents was not one of mine.” He was looking straight into the camera, “My weapons were good. They were powerful. They didn’t simply fail to work. Defective weapons were taken apart and recycled. My weapons were something that everyone tried to get their hands on. People made fakes. They made false versions of my weapons that didn’t work, they threw my name on it and sold them on the black market to earn themselves a lot of cash. Your house was hit with a fake one; one that wasn’t created by me. Whether you believe me or not, you should know that had it been one of mine, then you would’ve been dead.” He stated firmly._

 

Wanda stifled a sob into her hands, she didn’t know how to react to that information. 

 

_There was a heavy sigh, “Onto nicer news. Wanda. Bruce, Princess Shuri and I recovered Vision’s body. We worked on the coding and…I suppose after a few more tweaks, those two will be able to bring him back to you. He’ll more or less be the same, just without the Mind Stone.”_

 

She had no qualms about holding back any tears. She was crying for her family and for Vision. She was happy. She was sad. She didn’t know what to think of the man she’d deemed evil incarnate. She had been wrong. So very wrong about him. Arms wrapped around her as Natasha comforted her.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Sam, Scott. I didn’t know either of you. Not really. I guess I’m just sorry we never got the chance to really know one another. Scott, give your daughter the best from me. I never told you but whilst you guys were on the run and all I made sure to keep them away from Ross. I even got to know the little family. She’s a good kid. You should be proud.” Tony smiled through the camera._

 

Scott’s eyes watered. He didn’t understand, where was the arrogant and selfish Stark that Hank had always ranted about? 

 

_“Sam…keep an eye on them all. Good luck.”_

 

Said man chuckled a little and coughed in an attempt to get rid of the tears building in his eyes. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Another video popped up.

 

_“Princess Shuri. Thank you for all your help. Shuri, I guess you won’t be able to adopt another broken white boy, just as I won’t be able to adopt another kid genius. Good luck out there, kiddo. You will change the world. Hopefully with Peter by your side. Maybe even Harley. Damn the three of you together. Ain’t that terrifying, you’d take over the world.”_

 

The three kids chuckled a bit as they held hands. They were mourning the man that they had grown to love. Even Shuri. 

 

_“King T’Challa. Your father would be proud of you. Good luck ruling your kingdom.” Tony said something in Xhosa, “Hopefully that means what I think it means. If not. My apologies for whatever crude thing it ended up being.”_

 

T’Challa mumbled something in his native language but nodded. Apparently, the comment was correct. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Who’s next? Clint. I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry. Is that what you want? At the end of the day, all that matters is the future is saved and you’re all free. Like with Scott, tell the kids and Laura I’m sorry and give them my best. I got to know them when you were on the run as I protected them. You’ve got a good family, Clint. Don’t screw it up.”_

 

Clint’s laugh came out watery as he held a hand over his eyes. The archer had regrets. Many of them revolved around the genius on the screen. Clint would never forgive himself for how he treated the man with the masks. 

 

_“Natashalie.” Tony chuckled to himself,_

 

Natasha found herself smiling slightly and sadly at the man.

 

_“Natasha.” He corrected himself, “We’ve had a fun past haven’t we? Deception and all that malarky. I…I don’t know what to say to you. I really don’t. I want to be angry. But I don’t. I hope you’re happy. I hope you find happiness, maybe settle down. Start a family and have a farm like Legolas.”  
_

Snorts of amusement echoed across the otherwise timid and silent room.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Point Break. Thor. So after asking and doing a shit ton of calculating, I’ve come to the conclusion that in Midgardian years, you’re in your mid-twenties. The last few years must’ve been one hell of a holiday for you.” He joked, “I know things have been tough for you. But let me just say the new hairdo is a great look!”_

 

Thor shook his head at his old friend. 

 

_“You’ll be a great king, Thor. King Thor. Have a toast, on my behalf.” The genius winked. “Now, Loki. Unless I’m mistaken, you were mind controlled by the purple arsehole, so feel free to take that drink now.”_

 

“You were mind controlled, brother?” Thor asked eyes wide in horror, they only grew when the God of Mischief nodded, Thor reached over and hugged him tightly, “We will talk more about this later.”  Loki merely nodded again.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Science Bro. Brucie-Bear. Things were tense between us in the end…I guess. Which sucks because I finally had a new friend, who liked me. I’m glad you and the Hulk have sorted out your differences. Good luck out there, Bruce. You’re a great guy.” Tony’s smile was gentle and soft._

 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Bruce whispered remembering the Ultron situation, he felt Pepper place her hand on his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement of her support. 

 

_“And Hulk, Big Guy, buddy. Keep Bruce and yourself safe. Thank you for saving me too.”_

 

There was a minute when Bruce turned slightly green. A slight animalistic wail filled the room as the Hulk mourned his friend. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Dr Strange. We didn’t know each other all that well. But now that I’m dead, I’m not scared to say it.” Tony’s face was completely serious as he looked through the lens, “We are…Awesome Facial Hair Bros.”_

 

The room erupted in laughter. Only Tony could say something like that with a completely deadpanned expression. Strange could be seen shaking his head. 

 

_“Hey, I don’t make the rules.” He continued with a smirk and a shrug, no doubt he knew they’d laugh. “But thank you for saving me back on Titan. Look after yourself -you too Wong.”_

 

The two sorcerers nodded solemnly as though they were making a vow there and then.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Steve.”_

 

At the sound of his name, the blond’s head shot up. 

 

_Tony’s face was more emotive than before, his eyes held sadness and he looked vulnerable, “I don’t know what to say to you. I’m sorry. But at the same time, all I was ever trying to do was keep us together. Maybe…maybe if we were all together when Thanos came a calling, we’d have won straight away. Or maybe we’d have all died then and there. I don’t forgive you for keeping my parents death to yourself. I never will. But, at the end of the day, I wanted us to be a family again. Maybe if…if I was still alive, we’d all have started over. Or maybe this is just the ramblings of a delusional man sentenced to death.” Tony sighed heavily, attempting to wipe his eyes subtly, but failing._

 

Everyone knew the tears were there.

 

_“Anyway, unless you want to keep using those shields that King T’Challa gave you, you can have your shield back. It belongs to you.”_

 

Steve shook his head, he didn’t want the shield back. He wanted Tony back. Alive and well. He wanted his family back. His complete family.

 

_“Barnes. Bucky. James. Whatever you go by.” Tony smirked,_

 

Bucky’s face was one of shock at being apart of the genius’ farewells, but a smirk grew at the names.

 

_“I’m sorry for what happened in the bunker. I’m sorry for blowing your arm off. I’m…I’m just sorry. I forgive you. It wasn’t you. I know that. It’s just…all I could see was you…bashing my dad’s skull in and strang….strangling my mum.” His voice cracked as he spoke in a whisper, “I’m sorry for everything. I…well I…” He seemed to want to say something but stopped and forced a smile, “Keep that blond moron of ours alive.”_

 

“He wouldn’t have wanted us to say, but Mr Barnes, Tony helped build you your arm and the technology used to help you recover was his own creation,” Shuri whispered, Bucky’s eyes were wide in shock and almost horror that the man he’d almost helped kill -the man whose parents he _did_ kill had helped him so much. 

“I…thank you…for telling me, Princess.” Shuri just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...I'm sorry? Tissues may be needed, this chapter made me cry a lot so...yeah...enjoy!

_“These are getting harder to do.” Tony murmured more to himself before he looked into the camera, it was obvious that the video hadn’t been made on the same day as the others due to Tony looking more tired and wearing something else “Harley. How’s your Potato Gun coming along? Hopefully, you’ve taken the corrections into account for once.” He chuckled, “Thank you for everything, kid. Had you not been there for me all those years ago then Iron Man would’ve been no more. I would’ve been no more. You saved my life kid and I can never repay you -well, obviously I can’t know, but you get what I mean.” He coughed and blushed, “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve actually left a bit of inheritance for you. It’s not much, but you’ve got some cash and a property or two. I…well, I’ve also left you a suit. When you’re older, I’d like for you to take on the role of Iron Man. If you want to, of course. But…well. Yeah. Good luck and all kid.” Tony gave a pained smile before the screen darkened once again._

 

“I don’t want the suits, the money or the properties.” The sixteen-year-old muttered, tears trailing down his face, “No one can replace Tony Stark and it sure as Hell won’t be me.” 

“Of course no one can replace Tony, but someone can continue his legacy,” Steve whispered from where he sat near the teenager. Peter and Shuri reached over to hug the boy that had become their friend and apart of their small kid-genius group that Tony had created jokingly. 

 

_The screen flickered back on, “Peter. I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess. But thank you for always being there, kid. Thank you.” His voice was a whisper, “Like Harley, I’ve left you similar stuff. I think I made IronSpider 2.0, if not then FRIDAY has the details and plans. Good luck out there kid, you’re a good friendly neighbourhood hero. Those old ladies must love you.” He winked as he referenced the many times Peter had left a voicemail about helping the elderly find their way or help with their shopping._

 

Peter said nothing just cried and buried his face into May’s neck as she held him close. It was almost like Tony knew what was happening because before the video cut out, the man seemed to smile gently and apologetically down at Peter. 

 

_"And May, look after yourself. You've raised a great kid, thank you for letting him be in my life." He smiled._

 

A tear trickled down the brunette aunt's cheek, she nodded and silently thanked him for helping the pair out. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Fury.”_

 

Everyone was shocked when Tony addressed the man that had been lurking in the shadows watching with teary eyes, no one had noticed the tears and when they had, they didn’t know what to think. 

 

_Tony smirked and shook his head to correct himself, “Uncle Nick.”_

 

Gasps filled the room.

“Wait-”

“What?”

“Kid insisted on calling me ‘uncle’. Howard had named me his Godfather, to be fair.” Was all the old man said,

 

_“Have I made you proud?” Tony’s voice was quiet as he asked the question, “I know I never made dad proud, but after a while, I stopped trying for him. But I always tried to be good for you and mum. Was I?” He stopped and diverted his eyes, blinking rapidly before coughing, “Anyway, I’m sorry for being an ass, I love you, Uncle Nick. Thanks for everything.”_

 

“Stupid motherfucker.” The old man whispered wiping at his single eye that was overflowing with tears, making everyone look away. It was uncomfortable to see the man cry. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Happy. Good old Happy Hogan.” The man grinned cheekily as he addressed his old bodyguard and driver, “Thanks for everything buddy, thank you for protecting Pepper and myself. Thank you for being a good friend. We’ve had a good run.” He smiled through the screen,_

 

Happy, who sat next to May, sniffled and blew his nose into a handkerchief. 

 

_“All I can say to you, my friend, is that you need to hurry up and ask her out.” The man once again winked,_

 

Happy was blushing and avoiding everyone’s gaze, but he could feel May looking at him. 

 

_“Look after them and look after yourself, Happy.”_

 

“I’ll do my best.” The man whispered more to himself than the others that heard.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Hey FRIDAY. You’re going to have to continue learning to get on without me around. You did a fairly good job when I was off fighting purple grapes and having moons tossed at me.” Tony chuckled as he spoke to his AI, who was undoubtedly in the room with him and probably didn’t realise that she was recording him._

_“I learned from the best, Boss.”  
_

_“_ _It’s a shame you couldn’t know JARVIS properly. At least he’s still helped you out from the great beyond.”_

_“I was also meaning you, Boss.” Tony chuckled at his AI, his gaze never leaving the screen. He was talking to FRIDAY through his computer so she would know he was looking exactly at her._

_“Thank you, sweetheart. I trust you to keep the place running. I also left Vision a list of instructions on how to update you. I think I’ve done enough to keep you running for a good decade. Assuming all the updates go as planned.”  
_

_“Thank you, Boss.”  
_

_“Anytime, FRI. Or I suppose not…now anymore.” He rambled making no sense._

_“I will miss you, Boss. I believe Dum-E, Butterfingers and U share the same sentiment.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as the three bots came into view. The man hugged them, falling to the floor and wrapping an arm around his knees as the realisation of what he’d be losing hit him. Dum-E’s claw gently rubbed at his hair_ **_._ **

_“I love you guys. I’m sorry. Daddy’s checking out soon.” He stuttered through tears, “I’m going to be with JARVIS, you remember him.” The helper bots beeped in a solemn and sad way, “Yeah. I know. I know.” He pressed a kiss to each of his helper bots claws before patting what must’ve been FRIDAY’s code. The screen darkened._

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I put my own farewell video together.” Came a somewhat shy voice that belonged to the AI,

“Not at all FRIDAY.” Someone murmured, it was nice seeing something like that. It showed just how much Tony loved his bots. Because he did. 

 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“God I don’t know where to start.” Tony said wiping at his face and releasing a breathless laugh, fingers pinched his nose, “Fuck.” He whispered, “Rhodey. Honey Bear. Platypus.”_

 

Rhodey’s breathing hitched loudly and people looked out of the corner of their eyes as the man buried his head in his hands. He wasn’t ready for this.

 

_“You’ve been there for me since I was fourteen.” He started and his next words came out as a whisper of amazement and painful confusion and disbelief, “And you stayed.” Tony stared with wide eyes and a shocked expression, “You stayed. I don’t know why. But you stayed.” His voice was breathless. Cinnamon eyes rapidly overflowing with tears. “I…God…Rhodey…I’d be dead without you. I’d have been lonely and probably offed myself had you not befriended me. Had you not walked into your dorm room and asked why a kid was there.”  Tony looked away and was silent for a couple of minutes, lost in memory._

 

Tears poured down Rhodey’s face as broken sobs crawled out of his throat sounding muffled as he hadn’t removed his hands from his face.

 

_“Thank you. Thank you so much. You’ve always been there. When mum and dad died, when I was shoved further into the spotlight. When I was kidnapped and you…you found me. I had lost all hope. Thinking I’d die in that desert. Anything was better than the cave though. But you found me.” Tony looked up at the ceiling, “You found me. You always did.”  He looked back into the lens with a tragic smile and tears, “I am sorry, Rhodey. I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve caused you and I’m sorry for making you suffer more. I hope you will forgive me one day for not telling you. I love you Rhodey. Never forget that.” Tony smirked, “Don’t worry, we’ll meet again on the other side. After all, we made a deal-“ Tony cut himself off and looked expectantly into the camera.  
_

 

“We’ll be friends forever. When we die, we’ll be ghost friends and haunt the shit out of people. Together.” Rhodey whispered

 

_“Damn right we will.” Tony murmured moments later, no doubt having timed how long it would’ve taken for Rhodey to say it and no doubt knowing the man would’ve. “I’ll miss you Honey Bear, but I better not be seeing you anytime soon. Otherwise, I’ll kick your ass back to life.”_

 

Rhodey’s sobs became louder and Pepper held onto him tightly, tears were in her eyes.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

_“Pepper. Pep.” He tried to smile._

 

A loud sob had been ripped from her throat as the video started.

 

_“Have I ever told you, I love you.” A tear trickled down his cheek starting yet another waterfall of tears, “Because I do. I love you so, so much that it hurts. I’m sorry for leaving you. Believe me, if there was another way I’d have jumped for it.” His crying was audible, a choked sob echoed down the mic, “I asked you if you would ever forgive me if I disappeared without saying goodbye. You said yes. Yes because you knew there’d be a reason.” He sniffled, “Well, sweetheart, do you forgive me? Because I wouldn’t. I want you to fucking shout and scream and curse my name. You don’t deserve this.” He was speaking quickly as he cried through his words, “You don’t deserve this at all. I hate myself for leaving you both like this.”_

 

No one noticed the ‘both’ as they found themselves crying alongside the bawling CEO.

 

_“Pepper…I’m scared.”_

 

The room seemed to freeze at that confession. Tony was _never_ scared. 

 

_“I’m scared to leave you. I don’t…I…” He broke off burying his head in his hands as heartbreaking sobs came through the speakers. “God…Pepper…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m selfish. I can’t believe…how could I marry you and then make you a widow in a matter of weeks.”  
_

 

“You’re not selfish. Not at all. Tony Stark.” She forced through her tears glaring at the crying man that couldn’t see her.

 

_“I love you. I love you so much. So so so much. And I can never apologise for everything I’ve done.” He whispered, his hand reached out towards the camera in what could only be an attempt to cradle her cheek or touch her and comfort the woman he knew would be mourning. He pulled it back after realising it was a stupid gesture._

 

Pepper closed her eyes trying to imagine the worn and calloused hand against her cheek.

 

_“My love, it’s okay.” He said, eyes seemingly boring into Pepper’s, “It’s okay.” He whispered, “It’s okay to cry, to laugh. It’s okay to be angry. It’s okay to be okay and it’s okay to not be okay.” He smiled sadly, “It’s okay to love again. It’s okay.” He paused, more tears sliding down his face, “I’ll see you on the other side. Like with Rhodey, you better not be up here anytime soon. I love you.” He blew a kiss towards her and shut the camera off._

 

Pepper stood up and ran out of the room. She couldn’t breathe. All the guards couldn’t help but lose their composure for a second at the sound of her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I was out all day Friday and was working all day Saturday and was way too tired to write! Hopefully, this chapter makes up for the weight -it might've accidentally become 3,000 words so that might make it up to you guys!?!?
> 
> WARNING: Slight reference/implication to abortion but nothing major.

Everyone returned to the Avengers Compound, their rooms remained the same. All but T’Challa, Shuri, Dr Strange and Wong had come with them. 

 

Pepper lay in bed, her hands subconsciously hovering over her stomach as she stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Tony had said something in his farewell video to her that had confused her. It loitered at the back of her head. He had said ‘you both’. She rubbed at her stomach unconsciously before her eyes widened at the possibility. All the signs pointed towards it. She had just assumed it was stress. Quickly throwing on clothes, she snuck out of the compound and drove to the nearest 24/7 pharmacy. She bought five pregnancy tests and rushed home. 

 

Test number one was positive.

Test number two was positive.

Test number three was positive.

Test number four was positive.

Test number five was...positive.

 

Pepper stared in horror. A hand pressed against her stomach. She released an animalistic wail and fell to her knees burying her face in her hands. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Hearing the cry echo throughout the compound, the Avengers leapt from their beds none of them had really been asleep. They rushed towards Pepper’s (and Tony’s) room, running into one another on the way. They froze. Staring down at the crying woman, Rhodey rushed past to hold her. He noticed the tests and slowly the others did too. 

"Oh, Pepper.” A few of them whispered, taking a seat on the floor and bed around her. 

 

The TV flickered on moments later when the only sound in the room was quiet cries and murmured reassurances.

 

_“Hey, sweetheart.”_

 

Everyone looked up at the sound of Tony's voice. There he was on the screen. He wasn’t recording in his lab like the other videos, he was in his and Pepper’s bedroom at what must've been the restored Malibu Manor.

 

_“If you're watching this then I was right. I began to notice some symptoms that led me to believe you were pregnant. I could be wrong, but if you're seeing this then I...well, I wasn’t.” He smiled sadly, “I should’ve told you that I suspected but…there wasn’t any time. Not really.”_

 

Pepper watched through blurry eyes as her deceased husband spoke gently to her.

 

_“It’s…it’s cruel. I know it is. That I’m leaving you alone to raise a child, well…that’s if you plan to. It’s one hundred percent your choice, of course, it is.”_

 

There was a silence in the room. Tony, himself, had stopped talking too.

 

_“I think it was my destiny,” His lip twitched at the word and despite the layers of sadness in his eyes, a glimmer of amusement could be seen, “to never get the life I wanted. To never be there for my family. It…you have no idea how much it pains me to know that I won’t have a child -or won't be there for her or him as they grow up.” A tear trickled down his cheek, “If you do have our child, please don’t let them grow up thinking I didn’t love them. Make sure they know that I wanted to be there.” He wiped the tears that fell away, “I will always be there for you, Pepper. For you both. You just won’t know it.” The screen faded._

 

Pepper released a series of loud and painful sobs. She would raise her child to know just what their daddy did. To know that their daddy was the best man in the world and that he wanted nothing more than to be there. That he loved them so very much. 

 

As the group stayed silent, they never noticed the invisible figure sitting on the chair in the corner of the room holding his face in his hands as he cried. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Every year, the Avengers and friends gathered on Tony’s death anniversary. They gathered at his grave and comforted one another. They always ensured that they could go, even dropping everything and flying across the country to go. That’s not to say that they didn't go to talk to his grave on their own or in pairs throughout the year.

 

They had all changed as the months and years flew by. 

 

Natasha had retired from her life of killing and spying, she had her own apartment and was currently seeing someone; Bruce was living out in the countryside, he too was seeing someone and many were suspicious that the redhead and doctor were dating especially when the others never met the twos so-called partners. 

 

Clint had returned to the farm with his family, living in peace; Scott had managed to get shared custody over his daughter, who stayed with him every other weekend and he was dating Hope van Dyne. 

 

Vision and Wanda were living together in a quaint apartment, the two had even decided to go to university. 

 

Peter, Harley and Shuri seemed to have formed a little group and were right on track to becoming incredible and famous scientists/engineer; the two boys had gone off to MIT and were roommates, it seemed that an anonymous man had paid for their university life (they all knew it was Tony). 

 

Wakanda was thriving as the world grew friendly with the country, T’Challa had done a great job. 

 

The two ‘wizards’, Dr Strange and Wong had returned to their daily lives; Fury had retired. He’d moved off to the countryside, where Tony had set him up a nice cosy place to stay until he departed from the world (or got bored and wanted back in the action). 

 

Rhodey had briefly returned to the army but after six months, he found it too difficult and decided to retire; Sam too had returned to work, but he hadn’t retired. 

 

Happy and surprisingly (or not depending on how close you were to them) May had gotten together and no one could be happier for the pair…especially when Happy had _finally_ asked the brunette out. It took _months_ and only happened because Peter all but shouted to his aunt that the head of security was trying to ask her on a date.

 

Bucky and Steve found themselves living together in Brooklyn, Steve had given up the pedestal that was Captain America after two months of trying, he just couldn't and as a result, he became Steve Rogers, the artist, who had no connection to Captain America and he liked it that way. Bucky had _somehow_ landed a modelling career. No one knew how that had happened, but the super soldier was proud of all the help he had done with said career -being an amputee, he had been able to build up the confidence of those in similar conditions. 

 

The two gods had set up a new Asgard with the Asgardians. They took over the nice and cosy farm planet that Thanos has retired to. Loki and Thor both shared the responsibilities as king, though the latter took the title.

 

Then there was Pepper. She did what she does best, she worked. She worked and she raised her daughter. After her daughter was old enough to go to school, Pepper stopped working from home and had her hours fixed so she’d be able to drop her daughter off at school before going to work and she’d be able to pick her daughter up on her way home. That’s not to say she didn’t continue to work at home, but things at SI were calmer than ever. 

 

Despite all of this. Despite almost everyone turning away from their superhero identities, if the world is in danger, if there’s no possible way to save the dying world. The Avengers new and old will return to save the day and if they can’t save them, they’ll avenge the world.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Morgan Antonia Stark woke up early on her sixteenth birthday. For some reason she couldn’t sleep, though that was probably because she was excited about being able to legally drive, (she’d already passed the test and just had to wait until she was of age to actually drive on the roads…don’t ask, it was the perks of being a brilliant driver and being the daughter of two famous people -one of which was dead and legendary).

 

She sat up and grabbed her phone, she threw her wireless headphones on went to turn her music on when a message appeared. Curious, she opened it. There stood her father giving her a sad sort of smile.

 

_“Hey, baby girl.” He whispered,_

 

Morgan made a face, how did he know she’d be a girl?

 

_“I know what you’re thinking, how do I know you’re a girl?” He chuckled and tapped his nose, “Call it a father’s instinct…or I might’ve been told by a powerful being not of this world. Your choice, baby girl.” He joked with a loving and amused smile._

 

The sixteen year old found herself chuckling. From what she’d heard and seen by FRIDAY’s old camera footage, this was definitely her dad.

 

_“I know what it’s like to grow up without a dad. I mean mine was alive for the first two decades of mine, but he was absent. Cold and calculating. Your granddad wasn’t the best father, darling girl. But I can’t help wondering what’s worse. Not having a dad at all or having an uncaring one. I’d like to think it was the latter, but…” He shrugged and looked on at her through the screen with sad cinnamon eyes, “I am so sorry for leaving you behind. For not being there for you. For just…being dead.” He rubbed at his eyes._

 

Morgan found herself rubbing her own eyes,

“It’s okay, dad.”

 

_“I can’t help but wonder what you’d be like. Do you have my hair or Pepper’s? My eyes or hers? My love for building and creating or her love of…well, being the best businesswoman ever?” He paused and changed the subject, “At least you know people love you. I don’t doubt that Harley and Peter have taken on the role of big brothers and are overly protective of you. Same with your Uncle Rhodey, how many times has he threatened a boyfriend or girlfriend with the War Machine? I bet he’s even pulled the Captain America card!”_

 

The girl chuckled. It was all true. So very annoyingly true.

 

_“It’s sad that I can’t pull the ‘Iron Man will destroy you, but Tony Stark, the angry protective dad will obliterate you’ card.” He looked on wistfully and sighed, “That would’ve been fun.”_

 

She chuckled once again, given how protective she’d heard him be, she could almost picture her coming home with someone and having her dad read them the riot act.

 

_“Baby girl, your mother has undoubtedly never gone into my workshop and she’d have been the only one able to. See after my death, I told FRIDAY to let everyone grab their belongings from inside before shutting the place down. My bots -your robotic siblings, I suppose- have gone to sleep like the rest of the room. It’s merely dormant. FRI doesn’t have access there either. What I’m getting at is that you’re old enough now and I want you to have my workshop. It’s all yours baby girl, whether you use it to build or completely change it. It’s all yours. But don’t…don’t get rid of my bots, okay? Please.”_

 

Morgan nodded and headed down to the room. She stood outside the door trying to work out how to get in.

 

_“You don’t need a code. Just make one up now and it’ll be yours to get inside until you change it.” Tony answered as though he knew she was struggling._

 

The girl typed in a simple code just using the numbers and paying no attention to the alphabet version. It was a typical birthday date code. 

 

_“Welcome to my haven, baby girl. Treat her well.” Tony whispered,_

 

Morgan entered, her eyes were wide in awe as the place came to life. Three bots rushed over to her beeping happily.

“Hello…Dum-E…Butterfingers and U.” She murmured looking at their names on the side of their bodies. 

 

_“The suits are yours too. I made one for you, she’s called Rescue and I originally planned for your mother to have her but…well you know what Pepper’s like. But it’s only for you to use if you want to. Though, if you do please wait until you’re at least eighteen and maybe don’t tell your mother as she’ll bring me back to life and kill me with the heel of her Jimmy Choo’s.”_

 

She chuckled as she walked around taking everything in with a large and all too familiar grin as her gaze landed on the rows of Iron Man suits. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

At some point about an hour after exploring, Morgan got in one of her dad’s old cars. She drove straight out of the garage exit and onto the quiet roads. It was still early. She came to a stop outside a cemetery and found herself wandering, her headphones were still on her head as she’d forgotten to take them off.

 

_“Baby girl. I love you.”_

 

She jumped as her dad’s voice suddenly came through the headphones.

 

_“I love you so much. I will always be proud of you -unless you do some of the stupid shit I did as a youth, then I won’t be. Always know that I love you so much and I am so sorry for not raising you. I love you, baby girl. Happy birthday.”_

 

The voice shut off and the message was over as Morgan pulled the headphones off and left them laying around her neck. She came to a stop as the last words were said and stared at the grave before her. Tears were in her eyes at her dad’s message. She stared at the reference. The first was for her grandma, Maria Stark. The next her granddads, Howard Stark. Then the final one was for her dad, Tony Stark.

**‘Anthony Edward Stark  
** **1970-2019  
** **I Am Iron Man  
** **And  
** **I Am Ready.’**

  
****

Morgan had heard of this. She’d watched her dad announce that he was Iron Man and also that he was ready to go in the videos he gave to the Avengers. She elegantly dropped to the ground on her bottom, her legs crossed. Faintly, she remembered that she was in her pyjamas which consisted of loose short shorts and a loose tank top -the weather was incredibly warm at the minute. She reached out and traced the words on the stone.

“Hey, dad. I’m sorry for not coming to see you before. I mean I was always told I could go if I wanted to and sure I came for the big anniversary visits, but mum never really wanted me to come when she visited on her own and I felt awkward asking the others. But now that I can drive here, I would like to come and talk to you every week or two, if that’s alright?” There was a faint rustling as a calm breeze wandered through the cemetery, “Thank you for everything you’ve done dad. For saving the world, even though the world was never nice to you. For just being a great man. I always think you’d have been a brilliant dad. Everyone else does too. It’s a shame we never got to meet, but considering how much everyone told me about you, I feel like I know you.” Morgan stayed there for hours, ignoring the ringing of her phone as she told her dad everything about her. She barely even registered the presence of another until a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped. 

“It’s only me.” Rhodey murmured as he slowly sat down next to her, letting the girl place her head on his shoulder.

“Why are you here?”

“You’ve got your mum out in a panic looking for you. Everyone has been looking for you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, kiddo.”

“How’d you know I would be here?”

“You’re dad used to pull the same thing.” He answered looking at the grave of his best friend, “He never told anyone but when the workshop wouldn’t help cool him down or something, this was his second retreat. He’d come and talk to his mum for hours. It took a while for him to talk to his dad though.”

“I miss him and I never knew him.”

“I know, kid. I know. He’d have loved you so much.” He answered pressing a kiss to his nieces head, “I miss him too. He was a good man.” They stayed staring in silence for a few minutes, “We best get you home before your mum ignores my advice and calls the police.” Morgan chuckled a bit and helped her uncle up.

“Besides, you’ve got presents to open and a cake to eat.”

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

Pepper couldn’t help but notice how alike her daughter and husband were. Morgan was Tony. She had his brain, his dark hair, his emotive coffee eyes -hell recently she’d become obsessed with coffee like the man had been! She had his love for creating, his musical talent. She was Tony. Only younger and a girl. She was also freer. Tony had never been allowed to follow his own dreams. He’d been forced into the spotlight at too young an age and he was forced to become an adult at the tender age of four. He wasn’t allowed to be who _he_ had wanted to be. He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and the gaze of the public and press digging into his back. He had to do things he didn’t want to. 

 

But Morgan could. She wasn’t forced to become an adult. She was allowed to be a child. Pepper had shielded her from the press as much as possible. She could build if she wanted to and she could play the piano if she wanted to. She didn’t have the weight of the world wearing her down. She was a freer version of her father.

 

If Pepper believed in reincarnation, then she would be certain that this was her husband living another life, having another chance. She most certainly wasn’t the only one who thought so either. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

If Morgan decided to change her passcode to ‘I Am Ready’ at the end of the day, well no one had to know. Mostly because it was a password. 

And if the workshop became her haven, then well, she is Tony Stark’s daughter after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
